


Rapunzel, Mostly

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...sort of, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cannibalism, Fantasy, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far, far up the stairs, at the top of the tower, above all but the stars, was Levi. It had been ages since he'd been down there. One hundred and eighty-seven years at his last count, though that, too, had been ages ago. The town itself hadn't even existed then; It had been a mighty expanse of forest. Thirty years later, it was a tiny village. Forty years after that, it was a bustling little town. And one hundred and twenty years after that, the little village had blossomed into what was now the kingdom's capital, the tower neatly placed at one of its many edges. It was lonely, seeing it age so when he hadn't aged at all. Erwin's presence was the only thing that made the ageless decades bearable.</p><p>A fantasy AU, primarily based upon Rapunzel, in which Erwin is a wizard in charge of keeping Levi, a beast, safely locked away from the rest of the world, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel, Mostly

"Why haven't you killed him?"

 

"He's a monster!"

 

"You _must_ kill him, Erwin. _He can't be allowed to live_."

 

Such cries were nothing new, and Erwin sighed to himself. He had long since gotten used to it, yes, but it was annoying just the same. He did his best to ignore them, hauling his supply-laden wagon to the far edge of town, toward the tower the town itself had sprung up around.

 

At the base of the tower, hidden behind layer upon layer of moss and ivy was a door. It had been found before, but it took far more than a simple push and the turn of a handle to get in. It took Erwin's blood to enter, a crimson sigil traced over the ancient wood of the door to coax it open. No one else knew the secret, of that much Erwin was sure.

 

Not even Levi knew.

 

He was the last person who needed to learn that secret.

 

He was far, far up the stairs, at the top of the tower, gazing absently out the largest window the little space had to offer. It had been ages since he'd been down there. It had been one hundred and eighty-seven years at his last count, though that, too, had been ages ago. The town itself hadn't even existed then; It had been a mighty expanse of forest. Thirty years later, it was just a tiny village. Forty years after that, it was a bustling little town. And one hundred and twenty years after that, the little village had blossomed into what was now the kingdom's capital, the tower neatly placed at one of its many edges.

 

It was lonely, seeing the town age so when he hadn't aged at all.

 

Erwin's presence was the only thing that made the ageless decades bearable.

 

And then, as if on cue, as he often did things, Erwin appeared, hefting a heavy basket with him up the stairs leading into the belly of the tower.

 

"Hey, E."

 

"Levi."

 

Rolling his eyes at the strain in Erwin's voice, Levi stood, swiping the basket away and setting it aside on the floor. "Hey." Standing on tip-toe, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Erwin's lips. "You were gone too long."

 

At that, Erwin gave a quiet chuckle, pulling back to run his fingers through silken black hair. "I was gone for _three days_ , Levi. Considering we've been here nearly _two hundred years_ , I wouldn't think three days would make much of an impression."

 

"You know how much I hate it when you leave." It was the truth, and Levi pressed another kiss to warm, chapped lips. "You're not allowed to leave me for so long. You know what the Counsel would say if they found me all by myself up here."

 

"They can't enter the tower on their own." That, too, was the truth, and Erwin reclaimed the basket of goods, leaving it to sit upon the wooden dining table. After a long stretch of tense silence, he asked, "Do you really think I would leave you vulnerable to them?"

 

"'Course I don't."

 

"I have enough supplies to last a few weeks, at least," Erwin said with a shrug of broad shoulders. "I won't have to make another run for a while."

 

"Good." A purr, and Erwin's chest was pressed to the chilly wood of the table, Levi's chest to his back, warm, soft lips at his ear. "I'm hungry."

 

Erwin laughed at that, agreeing, "So am I. How's a cup of tea sound?"

 

Levi's brow furrowed for a moment, and he rested his chin against Erwin's shoulder when he asked, "Did you get the good kind?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Good boy." The smile Erwin gave at that was breathtaking, and Levi pulled back, darting off to the window seat again, sinking down into the cushions. As soon as he was distracted, though, there was something placed atop his head, carefully balanced, and he rolled his eyes, though he did nothing to fight away his smile. "What is it?"

 

"Aren't you going to look?" There was laughter in Erwin's voice, only growing warmer when Levi shook his head very, very carefully. "It's a book." Equally careful, Erwin lifted the book, placing it Levi's lap, the golden letters shimmering in the fading afternoon light. "I figure, with as much time as we have on our hands, it would do well to teach you how to read."

 

"Is it a magic book?" It was a half-assed guess, Levi's eyes following Erwin as he headed into the kitchen, carrying the basket of goods against his hip.

 

"No magic for you." Unwrapping a paper-wrapped slab of meat from the basket, purchased just that morning, Erwin allowed himself a small smile. "You know better than that."

 

"A recipe book?" Levi asked next.

 

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, actually."

 

"Mm." Flipping through the book's illuminated pages, only slightly interested in them, Levi asked, "What're you making?"

 

"Steak. It's been ages since I've had a decent steak." Erwin glanced over his shoulder, meeting Levi's eyes and saying, "I can make one rare for you."

 

"No, thanks."

 

"Lee, you--"

 

" _No, thank you_. It's not the right kinda meat anyway."

 

Sighing, Erwin asked, "Just tea, then?"

 

"Yeah."

 

A pause came as he filled the kettle with water from one of the many jugs stored against the far wall. Very softly, refusing to meet Levi's eyes, he asked, "Could I get you to eat it raw?"

 

"It's unsanitary."

 

"You need to eat."

 

"Not beef."

 

"Levi, you _need_ to eat something."

 

"You know what I need to eat." There was guilt in his voice, thick and heavy.

 

"I can't do that."

 

"Then at least find me someone to keep me company when you're gone."

 

"You don't want a friend." There was no room for uncertainty in Erwin's voice. He was right, of course.

 

"Jealous?" Levi stood, making his way to Erwin, clinging close, chest to chest, winding pale fingers into golden hair. His lips teased against Erwin's when he asked, "You wanna keep me all to yourself?"

 

" _You don't want a friend_ ," Erwin said again. "You want a snack."

 

"I haven't eaten you."

 

It was mostly true, and Erwin shivered in the wake of a soft nibble at his lower lip. "Well." His voice was a low rasp, his lips brushing Levi's as he spoke. What was left of his right arm gave a sharp twinge when pale fingers brushed against scarred flesh. "It certainly isn't for lack of trying."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write some sort of fantasy AU for ages, and this is what I came up with! Primarily based upon the story of Rapunzel, though there are a few obvious changed. Levi does not have seventy-five feet of luscious golden hair, for one!
> 
> I fully intended to use the Brothers Grimm influence here, but it ended up a little darker than I was originally planning. That happens with most of my writing, actually. 
> 
> Truth be told, the inspiration for this story came from my rereading Wrath for the millionth time. In that fic, I planned for Levi to eat Erwin's arm, and I guess it just wasn't meant to be. So it happened in this story instead :) Great source of angst, yeah?
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by SandCastleVirtues on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
